Tales From the Cutting Room Floor: Spoiled Fruit
by EdStargazer
Summary: Homeless bits and pieces of random citrus fruits. Mature readers only. If you are underage or not allowed to view Mature Content, no peeking. Update 08/23/12 Naruto/Sakura heavy lemon. Repeat Mature Adult content. No unlawful peeking.
1. Opening the Basket

Warning!

Random Lemons lie beyond this point

A few times I have written things to break the monotony of storytelling. They are set in worlds I created but do not quite fit the tone or rating of the story I am writing. They are of course more adult related than anything else and not intended for the younger readers. If you are underage or cannot view M rated material, go ahead and leave now. This is my warning to anyone who does not like such things that I told you so ahead of time.

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters created by Kishimoto. I returned them unharmed from my flight of fancies herein.

EdStargazer


	2. When Lee met Sakura

Sidestory / Omake to The Lost Ninja: How Sakura and Lee Hooked Up.

* * *

"Sakura-san, would you go out with me?" shouted the irrepressible Rock Lee.

Twenty year old Haruno Sakura sighed at the man who asked her the same question on a weekly basis. She had just gotten out of a long day at the hospital and was heading to help Shizune in the Hokage's office. Each week she shouldered more and more of the Hokage's medical duties in addition to keeping Shizune from cracking completely. Ever since Naruto had disappeared and was presumed dead on a mission two years before, Tsunade had been in a downward spiral of drunken binges.

The pink haired girl turned to look at Rock Lee with weary eyes. The now jonin ninja still looked like a clone of his mentor Might Guy. Granted the physique of the twenty one year old jonin was impressive but she could not get past those eyebrows. They seemed to get larger and bushier each year.

"Lee, we go through this every week," Sakura replied in a tired voice. "I do not want to go out with anyone."

"You told me as much last week, Sakura-san. But I felt that I should check again in case you have changed your mind and now wish to share our youth with one another," Lee replied with what seemed to be fire in his eyes.

Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose. This was not helping her headache at all. Perhaps logic would help this time. She was tired of the weekly dance with Lee and decided to simply push him off completely.

"Lee, you are a great guy. You are strong, capable and a good jonin. But I am not looking to be with anyone right now. Even if I was, I can't get past those eyebrows of yours," she said bluntly.

"My eyebrows? But they are youthful and free much like Guy-sensei's. They are youthful eyebrows!" Lee finished with a shout.

"No Lee, they aren't. They are wild and untamed eyebrows. I could never go out with someone who will not even pay attention to proper grooming. I'm sorry, Lee. If you did something about them I might consider it," Sakura said with a serious tone

Lee looked shocked as Sakura turned and headed away quickly.

* * *

The inside of the Hokage's office looked like a disaster area. Unsigned papers stood in piles all over the place. The leader sat at her desk in silence as she would slowly pour herself a small drink every few minutes and sip at it.

'Tsunade is on another bender,' Sakura thought. 'This will not be fun.'

The blonde woman glared at her second apprentice.

"What is it now, Sakura? Can't you tell I'm busy?" Tsunade growled out in her stupor.

"The hospital reports that we have a lack of medical supplies, Tsunade-sama. I was asked to follow up on the supply requests they sent to your office," Sakura said in a deferential tone.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

"Here, Tsunade-sama," Shizune spoke from her place at Tsunade's elbow behind her desk.

"Hiding back there again and not doing your work," Tsunade grumbled. "What is this about the hospital being low on supplies?"

Shizune bowed low to her master and teacher.

"I have presented the requests to you several times, Tsunade-sama. They are on your desk at this moment and have been for weeks," Shizune babbled out.

"A likely story," Tsunade grumbled pushing around the papers she could see. "Where are they?"

Shizune reached in and pulled out a thick pile of supply requests stamped 'Urgent, Medical Requisitions' in red ink before putting it in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade scrawled a signature and stamped the thick stack before tossing it to Sakura.

"Anyhing else?" Tsunade said while drinking another saucer of sake.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, the Uzumaki twins have a medical exam scheduled for tomorrow. They are 15 months old and you wanted to see them personally," Sakura said.

"Oh, good. Isn't Kushina the cutest little baby you ever saw? She looks just like a chibi Hinata with Naruto's hair color," Tsunade bubbled in a huge change off mood.

"Yes she does, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said. "You also told us to remind you that you should not drink before their appointment because you want to not make any mistakes when examining the babies."

Tsunade nodded slowly and looked at the bottle of sake. Slowly she carefully placed the stopper in the ceramic jar and set it to the side.

Sakura and Shizune sighed in relief. The last appointment the twins had Tsunade had thought they were lying to her and had to reschedule it for the following day when she turned up drunk and hung over at the hospital.

Sakura hustled out when Tsunade glared at her once more. She took the signed supply request with her.

* * *

Sakura breathed much easier once she was outside of the Hokage Tower. She loved her teacher dearly but it hurt her to see the woman doing this to herself. A voice broke into her thoughts.

"Sakura-san," she heard Lee say.

Sakura turned in a fit of anger to see Lee standing behind her but something was different. He still wore the same bodysuit, the same vest but his eyes were looking at her expectantly. Over them were two neatly trimmed shaped and normal looking eyebrows. Sakura could only take a deep breath seeing them like that as her anger vanished.

"Sakura-san, I have done as you requested. I visited my teammate Tenten and she helped me bank the youthfulness of my eyebrows for you. I hope my efforts have met with your approval. If they have not then tell me what else you require and I shall find a way to accomplish it," Lee said in a calm voice.

Sakura could only look at the earnest face before her. She stared at the neatly trimmed eyebrows for over a minute before her gaze lowered to look at Lee's eyes. His dark brown eyes had always been a open window to his emotions to everyone who looked at him. She could see his hope, his fear and his love for her in them. A love she had only seen in one other set of eyes in her life.

Years ago, when a blond blue eyed boy would ask her out on a daily basis. Something the village now lacked. That fire still burned in the eyes of Rock Lee when he looked at her. But Naruto was lost to her; first, to an arranged marriage and later to loss through his death. It was the look of a person who wanted to be with her simply because of who she was. She saw the sacrifice he made for her and knew she could ask him to do or accomplish anything in the world and he would attempt it for her approval and no other reason. She felt a need to not let this get away again in her life.

Sakura tried to speak several times but she could not get her words to form. She cleared her throat and finally spoke.

"Yes, Lee, I will go out with you. At least one time, I will," she said softly.

If the brightness of a smile could be measured then Lee's would have broken all records. The details of when he would get her the following day were quickly arranged. The pink haired medic decided she would put a little extra into her efforts and set off to find Ino.

* * *

When the time for the date arrived, Sakura had been having a wonderful day. A sober Tsunade had been a pleasure to work for today. Now with Ino's help, she was dressed in a light green kimono that went favorably with her hair and eyes. Lee had arrived wearing formal attire in black and dark green which Ino said had been approved by Tenten. The date was not spectacular but it was by far the most fun Sakura had since Naruto's wedding. She coyly accepted a second date and a chance to exercise with Lee when she could fit it into her schedule.

* * *

Weeks passed and became months and the pair became a couple. Sakura decided that the condition of Lee's eyebrows was only an excuse and allowed him to let them regain the 'full fire of their youthfulness'. She did smile to herself when she noticed that while bushy and full they no longer would get out of control as they had in years past.

Lee and Sakura also took to destroying training grounds together as her strength techniques got a workout against his speed and taijutsu. Neither would seriously hurt the other but smiles, sweat and kisses signaled a growing closeness. One evening things changed.

"Sakura-san, I am here to get you for our youthful workout," Lee called out.

"Come on in Lee," Sakura called from her bedroom. "I'll be right down."

Lee came into Sakura's modest apartment and sat on the couch. The bedroom door was closed and so he waited. He still wore his dark green unitard with orange legwarmers just as Guy still did. He had tried to convince Sakura that it helped him and would aid her own youthfulness but she would not buy into it.

The opening of the bedroom door interrupted his thoughts. When Sakura did not come out he became puzzled.

"Lee, could you come in here please?"she called out to him.

Lee stepped over to the open door and peered in.

On the bed lay Sakura but in a way he had never seen. She was lying on her stomach with her head propped on her hands. Her bare feet were in the air and crossed at the ankles. She wore hot pink spandex bike shorts and a matching top over a pink sports bra.

Lee's eyes traced up along Sakura's prone form. Pink leg warmers covered her calves and ankles with bare toes peeking out. The curve of her toned buttocks were clearly definied under the shorts. A band of bare skin showed at her waist. The top clung tight to her small but shapely breasts. A playful smile was on her face as she watched Lee just standing there in shock.

"You like?" she asked him playfully.

Mechanically, Lee nodded his approval.

Sakura rolled onto one side and continued to lean on one hand. She gave a small 'come here' gesture with her free hand then slid it down her body to lie across her hip. Lee moved closer still not moving his eyes from the vision before him.

Sakura spoke in a soft voice. She made it sound younger than normal but still mature.

"Lee-kun, I am having a problem finding my youth. Perhaps if you get much closer to me, you can share yours with me. I want you to fill me with your youth Lee-kun," she said playfully. She could see that he was indeed eager to do just that.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, I can help fill you with youth," he replied.

* * *

**Not quite lemony but still that part did not fit the mood I was going for in "The Lost Ninja" I had the original idea on the outline of the story but I never could find a way to incorporate it. I just thought it was too sexy for the dark tone of that story.**


	3. Bad Ino

**World: Unknown Future. This one is a bit heavy in the language department.**

Ino was horny today. She had been feeling very lonely of late and for some reason no guy in the village met her standards. Naruto was gone on a mission and Sasuke was still a missing nin. Shikamaru would make her to all the work and she couldn't bear to have sex with Choji. Her teammate was a nice guy but he was waiting for marriage. She just wanted a good hard fucking dammit!

On a whim, months ago she had gotten the new Toad Sage to show her his solid henge and she had picked up the shadow clone from watching the blonde man practice. She had enough chakra for a single clone and that should last for some time.

Less than a minute later, a shadow clone of herself was going down on her. She could not believe she had never thought of this before. The girl had enough bisexual thoughts that the idea was acceptable to her. Heck, it could even be called masturbation by jutsu. The original screamed loudly as the first orgasm hit her. Her thighs nearly made the clone dispel as she shuddered in blessed relief and collapsed to the bed panting.

The clone on the other hand was grumbling at her not getting her pleasure.

Now, overall Ino was a fairly typical teenager. She had fantasies and desires of what sex would be like for both sides. The clone knew it was only a coherent mass of chakra but the devilish side of the clone Ino made her realize that her form was variable. A quick test with a simple henge made her realize the solid form of the shadow clone would adjust under the transformation to be whatever she changed into. Naruto used it with shadow clones all the time!

Clone Ino looked down at her purring real self and grinned. Who to choose? She could be anyone right now. Her medical knowledge would make sure things would work at least. A slight puff later and the form of Ino's ultimate lover appeared. The man looked like a cross between Naruto and Sasuke and was built like a toned god statue she had seen. An impressive penis jutted out ready to go and matched the size of her favorite sex toy.

Ino sighed in relief as she drowsed after that incredibly satisfying orgasm her clone had given her. Then the insistent fingers of the clone began to fondle her again. The touch felt slightly different but very good and she moaned and spread her legs open for more. The digits that slid into her wet orifice were much bigger than she was used to and her eyes snapped open to see her fantasy man leaning over her.

Before she could protest, the man's thumb grazed her clit as he pushed three fingers deep inside of her. Her hands grabbed the bed and she gasped in pleasure. The man began pumping the fingers in and out of her quickly as her juices allowed the rough treatment. He touched every one of her sensitive spots and in less than a minute had brought her to the edge of another orgasm.

He paused and pulled his digits from inside of her and quickly got into position between her legs. Before Ino could realize what was happening, she felt him sliding into her as the penis filled her as well as her favorite toy.

She screamed out a muffled 'Oh shiiiiiit' as he slid completely into her and began to thrust his hips. The clone fucked her harder and better than anything she had done to herself. Ino just lifted her legs up around the clone's waist and wrapped around his hips. Her orgasm ripped through her body but the lover on top of her never stopped and it triggered her to orgasm again and again.

The clone felt the original body twitch under its fucking as its own pleasure grew. It felt something growing deep inside of it and growled out as the feeling grew more intense. Its penis was as real as Ino's imagination could make it and her medical knowledge had left only one flaw. She had made the penis real and in moments the male orgasm flooded the clones mind and body as it spurted deep into Ino.

The overload from the clone's orgasm dispelled it and the entire experience of it flooding into Ino's brain setting off an even bigger orgasm in the blonde girl until she passed out.

Hours later, Ino stirred when her roommate Sakura came home from work. The pink haired girl frowned at seeing the well fucked form of Ino stumble out of her room.

"You look happy," Sakura grumped as she had not been getting any lately. "Was he good?"

Ino started laughing. "You have no idea," she said as she sat down.

"Is he going to call you back?" Sakura grumbled.

"Nope," Ino said still smiling. "But he will be there whenever I have an itch to get scratched."

Sakura arched an eyebrow and waited for an explanation.

Ino learned back in her chair and chuckled.

"Sakura, Shadow clone and henge. They give 'Go fuck yourself' a whole new meaning," the blonde said.

Sakura blinked once, then again before her face paled. Moments later a blush to rival Hinata erupted on her face as she understood Ino's meaning.

Tsunade looked at her smiling apprentices a few days late and wondered what they were so happy about.

* * *

**This one could fit in anywhere an adult Ino exists. I would not put it past her to try this stunt**


	4. Sakura gets Captured

**Omake within the 'Naruto: Captured' but not a part of the story itself.**

**As far as you know.**

WARNING: Adult language and situations

* * *

Sakura looked down at herself and smiled at what she saw. The village was recovered from the Invasion and the team had finally been given some time off. She was looking forward to going shopping for new uniforms. Her current outfit was only 3 months old but the pants were getting a little tighter than she liked.

The spandex / armor weave had not worn down or shrunk at all but she had gotten just a touch more in the hips department. The pants now looked like they had been painted onto her teenage frame. Cat had said they looked good but she was worried. Naruto had been getting distracted in training lately. Most of the time, it had been after she passed him in formations and he was behind her. This morning he had run into a tree. She chuckled at the memory.

She knew Naruto was checking her out but she was not sure what to do about it. She had teased the blonde a few times on purpose; back in the classroom a few months back came to mind. Then the few days in the Root headquarters when they had been forced to shower together. He had looked away as much as possible but she knew he had seen all of her naked body. She had seen all of his as well.

Her dreams since then had been quite vivid. She knew all about a boy's anatomy from her kunoichi classes but seeing him like that was something she was not prepared for. Now dreams of sex were a routine occurrence and the man turned out to be Naruto. She had already discovered masturbation but she was beginning to crave something a bit more substantial.

Getting Naruto alone was simpler than she even considered before. She just asked Naruto to do some training. Hook, Line and Sinker. She said some light sparring so she could try out a few new moves with him. He agreed with no clue of what she had in mind.

It was late in the afternoon when she met him in the isolated training area they preferred. Even Sasuke never came to this one. The heat of the day was enough that they would be sweating quickly. Naruto arrived none the wiser and they did some slow sparring like she wanted. Of course it brought on the sweat she wanted so she unclipped her utility belt and tossed it to the side. Then she pulled off her shirt to leave just her sports bra covering her top half. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto gulp slightly before composing his features.

Sakura started talking to Naruto as she did a few exaggerated stretches designed to bring attention to her chest. Naruto could not look away from her face but she saw him starting to sweat.

She stopped and walked behind him.

"Naruto, you're sweating really bad there. Why not just take off your jacket?" she said innocently. She reached around him and felt around for the zipper making sure to rub his chest. As she 'searched', her breasts pressed up against Naruto's back. The poor blonde could only make a few choking sounds as he tried to keep himself under control. Her hands found the zipper and slowly lowered it and pulled off his jacket.

She tossed it to the side near her shirt and got back into a ready position. Naruto got himself under better control once more since he was sure about fighting. Sakura went through the combo she wanted Naruto to see and get his opinion on. Naruto was surprised when it was the same combo she had been doing for weeks.

"Um, Sakura isn't that the same combo you normally use?" he asked puzzled.

She looked like she thought about it. "But I was sure I was doing something different. Well you can help me with another problem I have been having," she finished with a smile.

She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, making sure to press her small breasts against his back. "I'm horny, Naruto. I need some help taking care of that." One of her hands rubbed his chest while the other slid down to lightly grope his crotch.

Naruto had been trying to keep his own horny thoughts out of his head. The sight of Sakura nearly topless had already been dancing in his head. His memories of her bare breasts from the Root shower room filled in the details of what was pressing into his back and his mind melted. His body shivered when Sakura groped him and his penis quickly rose.

"Oh, this is something new. You hiding a weapon in here, Naruto?" Sakura whispered in his ear.

She slid her small hand into his pants and found what she was searching for. The delicate fingers wrapped around his hardening cock and gently squeezed.

Naruto moaned under her touch but didn't resist. He had never felt anything like that before. Unlike Sakura, he hadn't learned about masturbation yet.

Sakura pulled her hand away and unbuttoned Naruto's pants to expose his hard cock to the air. Then she wrapped her fingers around the hard shaft again and slowly stroked it. "Naruto-kun, have you ever thought about me and done this to yourself?"

Naruto could barely breathe as these new sensations rushed through his head. He had hard-ons before but this was something new to him. "N-never done that to myself. What are you doing to me, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura giggled in his ear. This was going to be fun. "Shh," she whispered. "Just enjoy it."

She continued to stroke up and down on his cock. She ran her thumb lightly up and over the head to smear the leaking juices over it. It made his cock wet and easier for her hand to slide along its length.

Naruto was whimpering under her touch and his hips moved slightly in time to her strokes.

"Sa- Sakura something's happening!" he cried out as she moved her hand faster.

"Don't fight it, Naruto. Trust me," she whispered in his ear.

Naruto tensed and made a choked sound before his shuddered and Sakura felt his cock jump in her hand. She watched over his shoulder as he had his first orgasm. Lines of semen shot out of his cock as she kept stroking it.

Naruto slumped back against her as she let go of his cock. "Wow, that was incredible," he said in a low voice.

Sakura cooed in his ear, "It's just getting started, Naruto-kun."

The pink haired girl slid around in front of Naruto. Her nipples were hard and plainly visible through her sports bra. She kissed Naruto deeply as her hand kept stroking his softening cock.

Naruto's hands slid to her waist and kissed back. His head was spinning from his orgasm and Sakura still stroking him. The pair kissed for a few minutes until Sakura stepped back from him. She slid her feet out of her sandals and hooked her fingers under her bra. One quick lift had it up and over her head. Naruto felt his cock twitch at seeing her breasts and stiffened nipples.

"Kiss them, Naruto," Sakura whispered as she stepped close to him once more. "Suck on my nipples."

Naruto took one of Sakura's nipples into his mouth and half heartedly sucked on it, still unsure of what he was doing.

Sakura moaned, slightly frustrated. "Harder, Naruto-kun. Harder. Like you are slurping up ramen from the bowl," she whimpered.

'Now that is something I know how to do,' the blonde thought as he sucked harder.

Sakura moaned a throaty, "Yesssss." as she enjoyed it much better now. She laced her fingers into his hair and pressed his face to her chest with more force. Naruto realized she had two nipples so he shifted to the other one. This brought another moan and a shudder from Sakura.

Naruto came up for air and looked at Sakura's green eyes. She had a wild look in them and he gulped slightly. She pushed him back toward a nearby tree. Once there, she guided him to sit with his back against it as she straddled his legs. Her hips began to grind against his crotch and he started to get hard once more.

Sakura slid back off his lap as she kissed his chest. Her hands worked quickly to pull his pants further down, completely exposing his cock. One hand wrapped around it as she brought her mouth down to him. Lips slid around the head and Naruto almost jumped at the sensation

Sakura moaned as she began to bob her head up and down; her lips keeping close to the shaft of his cock. Naruto only had his head leaning back against the tree as he could do little else due to the feelings Sakura was giving him.

The pink haired teen's other hand was busy as well. She had opened her own pants and pushed them down past her hips as she continued to suck Naruto's shaft. Once she had forced the pants down to her knees, she stopped and pulled away from the blonde. Naruto gave off a whimper until she pushed herself to stand next to him.

Sakura pushed the pants the rest of the way down her toned legs and stepped out of them. Naruto could see her trimmed pink pubic hair just in front of him as she stepped over him once more. She slid down onto his lap until his cock was between their bodies.

"Do you want me, Naruto?" Sakura asked in a soft voice. "I want to feel you inside of me, Naruto. I want you to have all of me."

Naruto just nodded. He didn't trust his voice.

Sakura rubbed her hand back and forth along her cleft and felt the moisture of her arousal. A single finger lightly parted the labia to rub between them and it slid easily. The hand then took hold of his shaft and rubbed her wetness onto him. She rose up on her knees and shifted closer and slid her knees on either side of his hips. One hand went to his shoulder for balance as the other positioned him at her entrance. She moved it back and forth until the head was nestled between the labia and she slowly lowered herself.

Sakura whimpered as she kept impaling herself on her new lover. Slowly, inch by inch she settled onto his stiff member. The other hand grasped his shoulder for balance as she lowered. Naruto could only stare at her face as she did this. Her eyes were closed tightly and her mouth had opened almost in surprise. She finally settled on him completely and let out the breath she had been holding before kissing the boy.

"It feels so weird, Naruto," she said almost breathlessly. "Weird but good. I just need a minute to get used to this."

Naruto reached a hand to where they were joined. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He felt the base of his cock and grazed his fingers along the labia of Sakura where he entered her body. She shivered in delight at his touch but jumped when his finger touched her clit. The jump had her come down hard on his cock and brought out a moan from both teens.

"Oh, shit," Sakura whimpered as she had nearly orgasmed.

Naruto was more startled and enjoyed the reaction his touch had made from Sakura. "What was that, Sakura?" he asked.

"You touched my clit, Naruto. It's um, the girl's version of a boy's penis except we don't pee through it," she said slowly in gasping breaths.

Naruto got an idea. If her touching him had felt good, maybe him touching hers would feel good for her. His finger rubbed along her clit again.

"Ohhhhhhh sh-h-h-hiiiiit!" Sakura cried out as her body shook. Her muscles clenched down on his cock as he came closer to an orgasm once more. Naruto moved his hand and used his thumb instead and began rubbing it up and down. Sakura cried out once more in pleasure and squeezed his shoulders.

'Almost there ...'

* * *

"Sakura! Dinner!" interrupted the pink haired girl just before she could enjoy a long wanted orgasm.

Sakura's fantasy shattered like glass under a hammer at the sound of her mother's voice. 'No!' she thought as reality closed back in on her. She had been so close! Just another few seconds and she would have been there.

Clearing her throat a few times, she called back to her mother. "I'll be down in a couple of minutes. I have to wash my hands first."

The pink haired girl looked at her wet hands and crotch before grabbing the towel she had underneath her to catch anything. She wiped herself off and rushed into her bathroom to wash her hands and face before dinner.

Down in the kitchen, Sakura's mother chuckled evilly.

"That girl really needs to quiet down or get some soundproofing seals in her room," the woman thought.

* * *

**Pure evil on the ending. Bad Ed**


	5. Sasuke's Hate

One has to wonder what exactly Itachi showed Sasuke in the Tsukuyomi shortly after the Invasion of Konoha.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke glared at his older brother and a blue man at the far end of the hallway. The would-be avenger made a trio of hand signs and focused. Lightning began to gather in his left hand as he formed the Chidori. He held it low to the ground as he ran down the hallway intent on shoving the mass of lightning chakra through his older brother.

Itachi merely looked bored as he waited for his brother's attack. With ease he caught his little brother's attack and snapped Sasuke's wrist. Even the intervention of Jiraiya moments later to protect Naruto did not stop the beat down by Itachi on Sasuke.

"You don't hate enough little brother," Itachi said as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "For the next seventy two hours you shall learn hate."

Sasuke's world faded to black and red.

* * *

Everthing still looked strange in the world the eye technique had put him in but so far it was no torture. He was lying on his back on a bed of some kind. He tried to sit up but Sasuke found his arms and legs tied to the corners of the bed. Then he heard the sound of the torture begin.

"Sasuke-kun!" came a shout from a multitude of fan girls. The boy's eyes widened as he realized he could not escape from the pack of teenage fan girls. They ripped the clothes from his prone body until he lay there naked and still tied down.

He could see Ino, Sakura, Ami and several other girls from his Academy class. But more disturbing were the ones further away. He could even see the old advisor to the Hokage. The girls began a round of Ja-Ken-Po to decide who would get to be first.

Sakura shouted in victory and climbed onto the bed. She gently stroked his member until it rose to full height before she straddled his hips. With a sigh she settled herself onto it and it slid completely inside of her as she moaned. Sasuke could not do anything as she rose and descended on him. The feeling was incredible and he began to enjoy it when he felt Sakura shudder and shout out 'Sasuke-kun' before she trembled on top of him. He could feel her having an orgasm as her insides squeezed and gripped his member. But it was not enough to give him his own pleasure.

He felt Sakura climb off and Ino pounced onto him next. Just like Sakura she slid herself onto his member and began riding him, bouncing for her own pleasure until she too had an orgasm. Once more he was denied release as a spent Ino was replaced by Ami.

Girl after girl took their turn on Sasuke. Then older teens and women replaced the girls he knew. One after another the females got their release in pleasure. It seemed like he had serviced nearly every female in Konoha that desired him. But with none of those women had he been allowed his own. When the elder finished he saw Itachi standing at the end of the bed.

"Please, let me have it, brother. Have mercy," he begged the cloaked man at the foot of the bed.

"You do not hate me enough, little brother. In time, you will. You have been in my jutsu for one second. There are seventy one hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds remaining. Grow to hate, little brother. You will not get release at all," Itachi said as he faded.

Itachi faded to be replaced by Sakura as vision reset. The pink haired girl had no hesitation as she moved toward the captive Uchiha.

"Nooooooooooo!" was all Sasuke could do as the cycle began again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

Two hundred fifty nine thousand two hundred times in total the cycle went with hundreds of women in each cycle. Never once was he allowed a release. He could not stop it. He could not end it until it ran its course. He grew to hate his brother. When at last, he looked up and saw Naruto and Jiraiya before everything faded to darkness, he smiled.

He vowed vengeance. Itachi would die for this. Uchiha Sasuke had found his hate.


	6. NaruIno Undercover Lemon

This lemon is my first posted full out sex scene.

_The context behind this scene is the story kernel of Naruto and Ino being sent on an undercover mission for six months about a year after the end of the 4__th__ Ninja War. The northern border areas of the Land of Fire are being courted to join the neighboring country. Naruto and Ino are tasked with finding the leaders of the rebellion by setting them up to be recruited. The area is still rebuilding from the war and the blonde pair is able to fit in with the locals easily due to the high number of blondes in that region._

_Ino sets up a planned herbalist business in a border village with Naruto as her 'husband' and a general laborer helping to rebuild the region. Several months have passed as they live together in a small two room shack. To keep up appearances, they sleep side by side at night. Neither has had much private time and the height of summer has hit._

* * *

Ino hummed as she lay down for the night. Naruto had returned from the deliveries with a large pot of food that the old widow gave to him as payment for her medicinal herbs. When she agreed to barter locally for a number of her more common mixtures, the business had nearly doubled. She lay down next to the man who acted as her husband and smiled as he had fallen asleep almost immediately. She knew he was giving his best effort to make things work. The hot sticky weather lately combined with neither blatantly using chakra to enhance their strength left both exhausted at night. The heat wave also kept things uncomfortably warm at night until the hours after midnight.

Ino grumped as she tried to sleep in the pajamas but the sweat soaked cloth was just too much tonight. She looked at Naruto sleeping in just his boxers and grumbled at how comfortable he looked.

'Modesty be damned,' she thought as she finally admitted defeat. She slid the confining pants and button up top off and lay back down in just her panties. It was so much cooler already as she drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Ino woke again with a warm feeling against her back. Experience over the past few months reminded her that Naruto had cuddled her in their sleep once more. It happened a couple times a week and she put up with it because she knew it was not him being a pervert, but just a reflex. However, this time the arms wrapped around her did not budge when she tried to wiggle loose. The arm was firmly draped over her body and the palm was directly on her breast. When she moved the nipple dragged over the rough callused skin and reacted, growing stiff. It shot a jolt of pleasure all over Ino's body as she had not been able to get any solo sexual relief in weeks.

She growled softly as she tried to wiggle free once more and shifted her hips back slightly before freezing. Her butt was now pressed firmly against Naruto's crotch and his very prominent erection. She sucked in a breath as she tried to move away from that very distracting piece of her 'husband's' anatomy.

Naruto reacted in his sleep with a mutter and gripped her body tighter and his hips pressed forward into her butt once more. His face pressed against her neck and his lips made soft kisses against the skin. His breath on her neck was hot but it sent shivers down her spine nonetheless. A slight grinding motion followed with his erection pressing harder and along the indentation of her ass.

"Mmm, Ino-chan, so tight," Naruto murmured in his sleep as his dreams became known to the blonde woman.

Ino bit her lip to prevent her shouting out and waking Naruto. She did not like the position she was in but she flushed as he kept moving. Her nipples were stone hard and the grinding against her ass was sending shivers to other places on her body that had wanted attention. She felt herself getting wet and her own breathing was getting harsh as she got more aroused but the sleeping man behind her molesting her physically while he was dreaming of fucking her.

The grinding of Naruto's hips slowed as he pressed harder against her. She wiggled her hips slightly against Naruto's crotch and he responded by renewing the motions from earlier. She carefully reached her hand up and slid it behind her into the space between her ass and his crotch. She lightly touched his erection and measured it with her palm. She gasped slightly at his size. She measured more than two palm widths and she had not gotten a full grasp of his size. Deftly, she moved her hand away and she pressed her hips back into him once more and wiggled again. Naruto began grinding his crotch into her ass once more

She shifted her legs slightly and she knew she had soaked her panties with arousal. Her thoughts were distracted when Naruto seemed to seize up and grip her tightly as he pressed her hips hard into her ass. A warm wet feeling seeped onto her ass and she knew what had happened.

A gasp sounded from behind her as Naruto had awakened with his orgasm.

"Ino-chan," he whispered fearfully as he slowly relaxed his grip on her body.

"Naruto-kun," Ino whispered back. "Did you enjoy that?" she added a bit of snark to her soft voice.

"Ino, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to," Naruto fumbled as his arms came off her body and he scooted away.

"I'm not mad, Naruto-kun," Ino said still whispering. "But I'm now so horny I will make your life hell if you do not get back here and finish me off. You got yours and I still need mine."

Ino rolled to her back to look at her 'husband'. Her bare breasts and erect nipples were obvious in the dim light of the room. Her blue eyes seemed lit from within as she found his and locked them in her gaze; her desire was overwhelming her sense at the moment.

"That perverted godfather of yours had better have taught you to please a woman because if I do not have a 'I got fucked good and hard' grin on my face tomorrow, you are sleeping outside until we are done with this mission," Ino said in a commanding tone in spite of her whispering.

Naruto nodded and leaned in to kiss Ino softly. She responded by reaching up deepening the kiss by gripping his hair and pulling him down. Naruto's hand slid up to cup her breast and his thumbs ran back and forth over her stiff nipple.

"Yesssss," Ino hissed out as Naruto's mouth moved to the side of her neck to nibble and suck lightly at her sweaty skin. She lifted her hips and slid her body slightly while she tugged on Naruto's boxers ti make him shift around closer. Once he was lying on top of her, she lifted her legs up on either side of him to get his weight on top of her. She slid her hands up along his back to twine her fingers in his hair. She pressed firmly to guide his mouth lower.

Naruto responded to the prompting of Ino's urgent hands as his mouth found her stiff nipple and sucked on it greedily. Ino whimpered in response as he toyed with it. His tongue and teeth nibbled and licked at the sensitive nub before he moved to the other side. He worked on the other breast and nipple before pulling his head back and blowing a cooling breath over Ino's skin.

Ino moaned and shuddered at the sensations. Naruto smiled as he wormed his way further down her body. A line of kisses traced down her belly and to the center of her groin. She was confused for a moment when he stopped.

"Narutoooooooooo," she hissed as she shuddered softly from the sensation of his lips contacting her through her wet panties. His hands slid up her thighs to her hips. His fingers hooked into the waist band of her panties and tugged at them.

Ino raised her hips enough for Naruto to pull the panties down and off. The cooler air felt nice on her exposed groin area. The warm breath of Naruto on it moments later gave way to more shivers of pleasure. Her neatly trimmed blonde pubic hair would not hide anything from his view or touch.

The blonde man slid his arms around her thighs as he pressed his face down to her crotch and slowly gave her wet sex a tender lick. Ino responded with a moan and whimper as she nearly orgasmed from just that one touch. She was unprepared for his assault when it came.

Long minutes passed as Naruto serviced her. Time and time again he brought her to the edge ogf bliss but her would skillfully avoid letting her reach it. Finally, she had enough and reached down to grab hold of his hair. Her fingers took hold of his locks and pressed his face hard to her crotch as she thrust up against it. She bucked like a woman possessed with her clitoris against his nose until she screamed out in orgasm. Her body shook harder than it ever had from her own ministration in the past. It was so intense she would later swear she could taste colors during it.

Minutes dragged by as Ino tried to catch her breath. Her finger loosened from Naruto's hair as she enjoyed the post orgasmic bliss. Naruto's breathing against her crotch continued to send aftershocks through her body but her desire was still flaming. She needed more. Ino pulled at Naruto to coax him up away from where he lay between her thighs.

The blonde man responded by kissing her still trembling thighs and once more against her engorged clitoris before moving up her body. Her slid up slowly enjoying his trip. His kisses left a trail of fire in her already sensitive skin. Her desire grew with each passing touch until her face was even with hers. A gentle kiss on her lips brought her back to her senses as his weight settled on her. Her legs were on either side of her hips and she could feel his erection pressing against her thigh.

"What do you want, Ino-chan?" he asked almost rhetorically.

"Please," she whispered. "Please fuck me, Naruto."

Ino moaned as Naruto simply responded by sliding inside of her. She was not worried about pain as her hymen was long gone. Few kunoichi had one as the amount of training they put in usually would cause it to tear. In Ino's case there was also her self-gratification with toys for the past few years. While she was a virgin in the sense that it was territory no man or woman had gone before; she was not completely inexperienced.

Even so, she was not prepared for the feeling of him inside of her. It was nothing like she had expected. On her own she needed to focus on manipulating her toy but this was so much better. She felt Naruto go deeper and deeper inside of her as she wondered how far into her body he could even go. Her perceptions were off as she did not realize how slowly he had been moving as he feared hurting her. She could not stop shuddering as all she could feel was the sensation of being filled by him.

She felt him pause as their groins touched. He had slid completely into her with little trouble as her body had provided more than enough lubricant. Ino clenched her thighs against Naruto's hips and wrapped her arms around his back to keep his weight down on her body. She was going to get everything she could from this night.

Naruto pulled back and thrust into her. He moved slowly at first but picked up speed as he got into a rhythm. Ino bucked back as she found the same tempo with her lover. Her mind seemed to expand as the feelings were overloading her thoughts. The sound of their sweaty bodies slapping together filled her ears and the animalistic grunts she heard she dimly realized were her own.

Ino gripped Naruto hard as the first orgasm hit her. Her arms pulled Naruto close to her breast and her legs rose up to lock behind his hips as she gasped out in bliss. But Naruto did not stop there. She thought he would have already finished but she remembered that he had already orgasmed once himself a short time before. She forced her eyes open to look into Naruto's. He had a faraway look on his face as his voice whispered her name over and over. She knew he was not going to stop until he was fulfilled. But she felt so good from him that she would not stop either.

Ino simply gave up on trying to think and just acted and reacted as Naruto continued to take her. The in and out motion of Naruto filled her existence as the intensity grew once more. An orgasm larger than the one she had earlier was growing in her belly and she welcomed it. She needed it and she would not be denied. The universe could end around them before she would give up this feeling.

For a brief moment in time, she was complete as it hit her. She was exactly where she wanted to be and feeling what she wanted to feel. Her man was on top of her and nestled between her thighs as he filled her with his essence. Ino screamed out in pleasure as the pair orgasmed together.

* * *

Ino sighed peacefully as she slowly woke and saw it was well past noon. Last night had seemed almost like a dream until she tried to move and soreness in her pelvis reminded her that is was all completely real. She had sex with Naruto. The one time had turned into two then three as the pair rutted like animals for hours. It was not until near dawn when the couple had finished and fallen asleep still entwined. She now knew why Tenten always walked funny after a date with Lee. Stamina freaks could go a long time in the bedroom.

The blonde woman was aware of Naruto leaving at some point to get in some hours of labor with the other men in the village.

Ino groaned as she realized that her hours of pleasure had been completely unprotected. She had no reason to _be_ prepared and here in the countryside she would not have had access to anything anyway. A quick count of days was not needed as she knew she was in prime fertility at the moment. She always got extra horny when she ovulated. Then Naruto had tossed three big deposits into the baby maker last night. Given how quickly sperm could travel under optimum conditions, she could already have a nine month hitchhiker growing in her uterus. Twelve hours was more than enough time for them to reach their destination.

She rolled over and crawled to her feet from the sleeping mat. A bath would be best but she really did not want to walk to the village bathhouse at the moment. She would have to make do with a simple washing here. After she cleaned herself and sat down to eat, a random memory from her mother came to mind.

"_But should I be expecting grandbabies when you return?_"


	7. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

Sakura groaned as sunlight assaulted her closed eyes. A pounding headache impressed on her that she had way too much to drink the night before. The party last night was the last thing she could remember clearly. She took a deep breath as the rest of her body began to report in and alarms started going off in her head. She was on her stomach on something way too warm and lumpy to be her bed. It was soft and slowly moving. The slight movement of air informed her that she was naked. Then her lower body began its input. Her legs were cramping slightly as they were pulled up on either side of the lump beneath her. Her upper body had simply pitched forward against whatever she was lying on. Soreness in her groin area told her the biggest issue. A slight twinge of movement by her leg confirmed that something had happened down there and apparently was still happening. With her eyes still closed she began to lift her hips up to a slight pain as something slipped out of her. She ignored the small amount of fluids that followed for now. Her mind put the facts together and reached the obvious conclusion. She had drunken sex last night and passed out on top of the man she had done it with. Neither had moved since finishing as the man's 'morning wood' had been inside of her

The only comfort she could find right now is that in being on top she at least had not been raped. Afraid of what she would see, she gathered her courage and cracked open one bloodshot eye. She focused on tanned skin and golden blond hair. Three lines graced the visible cheek of her lover. Her eye closed in a combination of prayer and dismay before she opened it a second time. This time an open blue eye met her pale green one and she groaned as cruel reality set in.

She had sex with Naruto last night.

"Sakura-chan?" whispered the hoarse voice of her lover.

"What Naruto?" she answered after a good fifteen second wait.

"Um, could you get off me? I really need to pee," the blond said with a slight whine.

Sakura groaned as she lifted her head and examined her location. It was her bed in her room. She gingerly lifted one leg and managed to roll off Naruto to lie on her back. Her head pounded in protest along with most of her muscles. Once the world stopped spinning she opened up her other eye and noticed a quite naked Naruto staggering across her room toward the closed closet door. His toned buttocks glared white in the sunlight.

"Bathroom is the other way Naruto," she said in a raspy voice. She really did not want to contemplate Naruto thinking her closet was a carpeted bathroom and using her clothes hamper as a toilet. The blond turned and staggered slowly the opposite direction.

As Naruto was making his epically slow journey across her bedroom, Sakura brought a hand to her face to rub her eyes. The encounter of something dry on her cheek almost gave her the heaves but she forced it back. Her hands moved down her neck and found similar spots on her upper chest. The memories of the evening would filter in soon. She would always remember afterward what she had done on a bender in the past and this time would likely be an unfortunate memory soon.

Taking in the rest of her condition, Sakura knew she was naked. The soreness of her legs could be ignored for now. Her groin felt like it had been abused and she would be feeling that until she could focus enough to use a medical jutsu on herself.

'This is not going to go well,' she thought as she heard the toilet flush. The sink ran for a minute as Naruto washed his hands.

'At least he does have good hygiene. He always has,' she thought gratefully.

"Take a shower before you come out, Naruto," Sakura called. A grunt of a reply preceded the start of the water.

Sakura forced herself to sit up and groped about at the end of her bed for her robe. Once she found it, she stood and wrapped it about her naked body and staggered over to the bedroom door. The 'walk of shame' from her bedroom to the living room found a trail of clothes leading to the front door. Thankfully, the door was locked. An empty bottle of sake and one for a western drink called tequila were on the end table with her keys. She gathered both sets of clothes and made sure everything of hers was there as she headed back to the bedroom. Hers were tossed into her hamper in the closet while Naruto's were placed on the bed in clear sight. The shower stopped and she went over to the bathroom to wait as Naruto dried off.

When the door opened Naruto exited and she entered; closing it quickly before the blond could say anything to her. She went about her business taking time to use a healing jutsu on her sore nether regions before she reached over and turned on the shower.

Ducking her head under the water, she lathered up a washcloth began to wash. She made sure she was completely clean, twice before she started on her hair. She knew Naruto would be gathering his things and with luck he would act like a normal guy and simply run out before she exited the shower. Once she had dried off and put her robe back on, she opened the door to the smell of breakfast cooking. She lightly banged her head on the bathroom door and knew she would have to talk about this now instead of later.

Years of being on the same team meant that Naruto knew all of her favorite foods so she found a number of them waiting on the table when she came out of her bedroom. She had not bothered on dressing completely and opted to keep just her robe on over some panties and nightshirt.

She sat down and began eating almost mechanically. She ate about half the food before she leaned back and sighed. She looked up at Naruto who had sat there watching her eat. She flushed and pushed the plate away for now.

"So, um …" she said lamely.

"Yeah, um, this is a lot awkward," Naruto said in a low voice.

"Uh huh," Sakura agreed. "Do you remember much about last night? I got a big blank spot right now."

"Parts of it," Naruto said as he would not look Sakura in the face as he blushed and grew silent.

"What?" Sakura pressed as she was trying to get her memory to cooperate.

"It's embarrassing," Naruto said after a long wait.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she glared at her teammate. "Tell Me," she ordered.

"Well, apparently you get mean like Tsunade-baachan when you're drunk and you get really, really horny when you drink tequila," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh huh," Sakura grumbled at this new information and gestured at Naruto to keep going with what he was avoiding.

* * *

_The party for Ino's jonin promotion had gone long into the night. People began drifting out in pairs as the hour grew late. Shino and Kiba had left when the drinking began as alcohol was not liked by their associated partners. Choji slipped out early with his girlfriend and Shikamaru with his, the scientist Shiho. Neji walked a tipsy Hinata back to the Hyuuga compound while Tenten and Lee staggered off together later on. Naruto had stopped drinking once he was comfortably numb and nursed a cup for a long time. Ino hit on some random chunin and vanished leaving the remnants of Team 7 alone together at the bar. Naruto was ready to call it a night but it seems Sakura was more like her Master than anyone realized. She was downing sake like it would be banned to following day. In spite of her getting quite drunk she was in full control of her mental faculties. That would not do for the pink haired medic as she wanted to get wasted tonight. The problems began when the bartender tried to cut off the drinks._

_After a talk by Sakura about how she could wrap his small intestine around his neck and still have it function just fine for weeks before a problem developed, the bartender pulled out the tequila. Sakura smiled beatifically as he poured both her and Naruto shots. Walking back to the table the pair was sharing, she set the drinks down. The blond was hesitant to try the new drink but Sakura 'insisted' i.e. threatened bodily harm. Naruto took the easy path and downed the liquid._

"_Oooo, that's the stuff," Sakura cooed after she shuddered from the drink._

_Minutes later, she began squirming and rubbing her thighs together as she was waiting for the bartender to finish pouring her third shot of tequila._

_She looked over at her blond teammate and murmured, "There's my bitch." She stood and paid for the rest of the bottle as she sashayed to Naruto._

"_Time to go, Naruto," she said in a happy tone. "We're going back to my place."_

_Naruto reluctantly agreed and found Sakura on his back. The girl whooped 'giddy up' as she held nearly empty bottles of sake and tequila in either hand. The blond trudged along as the pink haired drunk swigged alcohol from each bottle in turn._

_Sakura's apartment was near the bar so it was not long until the pair was standing in her doorway. Sakura opened the door and set the bottles and her keys on the table next to it. She turned back to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply._

_Naruto's alcohol clouded brain was slow to react but his libido did. He was kissing the pink haired woman back with no hesitation. The pair made out on the open doorway for several minutes before Sakura broke the kiss._

_She leaned her head into Naruto's chest and snuggled in a bit._

"_My Naruto-kun. Not Ino's. Not Hinata's. All mine," she muttered into his jacket._

_Naruto smiled at the drunken revelation until he heard what came next._

"_I'm horny, Naruto-kun," Sakura cooed at him as she smiled up drunkenly._

_Naruto's brain engaged at this point. Sex with Sakura would be awesome but drunken sex with Sakura had the makings of the last sex of his life before neutering._

"_That would make me the happiest guy in the world, Sakura-chan. But not while your drunk," he said knowing he would never have a chance at sex with her again._

_Sakura arched an eyebrow and pouted a bit. "Did you just tell me No, Naruto-kun?" she said in a slightly slurred voice._

"_I really need to get going, Sakura-chan," Naruto said lamely trying to cover his refusal and tried to step back. Sakura never liked it when he told her no on something she ordered him to do. When she was sober it was painful enough but he figured he might be able to get away with it while she was drunk._

_Naruto-kun," Sakura said with an edge to her slurred speech. "I said I am horny and you are going to help me with it. I want you bare ass naked in my bed because I tell you right now, I will not be happy if I wake up tomorrow without getting fucked."_

_Sakura continued by taking hold of Naruto's jacket in one hand and poking him in the chest with her other hand._

"_If that happens, when I remember what happened tonight, and I will. I always remember eventually. When I remember, I will go into my panty drawer, get out 'Mr. Sakura', hunt you down and ass rape you with him until I am satisfied I think the stumps by the Memorial Stone would be a good place to do that."_

* * *

Sakura paled at this point of Naruto's story. 'Mr. Sakura' was a sex toy that Ino had gotten her for her 17th birthday out in Tanzaku Gai. It was about eight inches long, an inch and a half wide and as pink as the hair on her head. The gift had come about after Sakura mentioned to Ino that she was still a virgin and in spite of all of her training with Tsunade, her hymen was still intact.

"Whoa, an Iron Hymen. We need to get that taken care of before Tsunade finds out you skipped that part of kunoichi training, Sakura," Ino said with a chuckle. Sakura growled at the thought. She had hoped that the rigorous training she received would make her hymen tear on its own but she had no luck there. As kunoichi are supposed to be fully trained in the sexual arts, her having an intact one would prove that Sakura had cut that part of the training by keeping her virginity.

'Mr. Sakura' as Ino had named it upon its gift to Sakura had defeated the 'Iron Hymen' within a week before taking up residence in Sakura's underwear drawer. He made one or two trips out a week after that to insure his victory was complete and he helped manage Sakura's stress levels a lot.

Sakura blushed an almost a Hinata shade of red as she realized what she had threatened Naruto with. Her inner self popped up in a dominatrix outfit sporting 'Mr. Sakura' strapped to the front of it screaming 'lemme at him' before she pushed it back into its mental box.

"Um, worry about that later, Naruto" she muttered as the jog caused her memories of the rest of the might to fill her mind.

* * *

_Naruto decided that cowardice is best at that point and headed for the bedroom, shedding clothes as he went. Sakura smirked and slowly shed her own clothes as she sauntered to her room in pursuit of her man. She found herself pleased at his obedience and her own arousal increased. Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her but there was one small problem in her eyes. The problem was a certain lack of enthusiasm in parts of Naruto._

'_That will not do at all,' she thought._

_She stepped up to the bed and rubbed her breasts and stiff nipples. Naruto's face was almost level with them and his eyes followed mesmerized. She reached out and guided his mouth first to one then the other to let him taste each._

"_What do you think, Naruto-kun?" she asked in a breathy voice._

"_You're beautiful Sakura-chan," he replied as she noted his enthusiasm was growing._

_She dropped down to her knees in front of him and took him into her mouth. She had not skipped this part of training and knew exactly what to do. Her mouth, lips and hands teased Naruto for long minutes before he cried out and exploded. Sakura let him go free from her mouth as he sprayed his essence onto her face and chest while she smiled._

"_Oh Kami, Sakura-chan. That was incredible," Naruto said as he gasped trying to recover._

_Sakura grinned evilly as she stroked Naruto gently. Her hand glowed green as she pushed healing chakra into his member making it come back to life once more._

"_Time for me to take care of my itch, Naruto-kun" she said in a happy voice as she prodded Naruto to move into the center of the bed and lie down. She moved up and lifted one leg over to sit astride Naruto. She quickly positioned herself on him and slowly sank down, taking him inside of her. She gasped lightly as he was comparable in size to 'Mr. Sakura' which pleased her immensely. She took a few seconds to adjust her position before she began to move up and down on Naruto._

_For his part, Naruto was in heaven. Yes, Sakura was dominating him and took the superior position but his alcohol soaked mind was focusing on the more important thing; he was having sex with Sakura-chan! He could die tomorrow at her sober hands but now he could die happy._

_Sakura was moving hard and fast on her man. She had a need and wanted her pleasure. Mere minutes after she started, her whole body shuddered and she threw her head back as waves of pleasure filled her. She dropped down hard onto Naruto as she orgasmed._

_Naruto grunted as he felt his own orgasm blocked. He gasped as he found he couldn't. Before he could voice his dismay, Sakura began moving on him again even harder. She did not rise up as high so she moved along him faster and slammed down almost painfully. Her hand reached down to touch herself as she pushed for a second release. Only a minute later, she orgasmed a second time and Naruto felt he block lift as he was able to as well. He erupted inside of Sakura as she screamed her pleasure out as her body trembled and squeezed him. The intensity for him was greater than earlier and he grew faint as the alcohol and exertions called him to oblivion._

_Sakura finished shuddering and fell forward onto Naruto's chest. She let her eyes close and as exhauster sleep took her she murmured, "Love you, Naruto-kun"_

* * *

Sakura drew in a deep breath as the memories played out.

"I think 'Mr. Sakura' can stay where he is, Naruto," she said as her blush slowly faded.

Naruto nodded not really wanting to know at this time what exactly he had avoided.

On her part, Sakura was thinking about last night. Naruto was not all that bad looking. Sex changed things and her thoughts of him had definitely changed. She could not imagine Naruto as a lover a day before but now, in the morning after a drunken romp, she could. The dam had burst on thoughts she had suppressed for years. The morning after made all the difference.

"So now what?" Naruto said asking the loaded question.

Sakura looked up at her nervous teammate and smiled slightly.

"Well, we can't go back to the way things were before pretending this didn't happen. But some things can change I think," she replied as Naruto looked at her.

"What exactly did Jiraiya-sama teach you about pleasing women on your trip?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

* * *

**End Notes:** I found it had to write a lemon scene for Naruto and Sakura and keep them in canon character. Sakura is a strange mix of personality types from anime. She does not seem to be the most passionate but does have a deep seated love for Naruto. But whether or not she is IN LOVE with him is a point untouched in the manga. For this, I tried to imagine her as more a dominant one since she likes getting her way with Naruto. I portrayed her as a slightly mean drunk much like Tsunade. He might be powerful enough to destroy mountains in the manga by this time but to avoid Sakura's wrath he would end up quite submissive if she were demanding compliance. Not to say this would be the case all of the time but I think they would take turns in the top role depending on the mood of Sakura. A friend with benefits scenario ends this snippet for now.


End file.
